


The Wrong (Right?) One

by Kasena



Series: Game On [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Portkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Harry is an Auror. Pansy is a witch with a bit of a hoarding problem. Sick of the way the wizarding world continues to treat her because of a few slipped words during the war, she asks Harry to clear her name of any wrongdoings by looking through all of her items for a hint of dark magic or nefarious purposes. Harry doesn't expect her to keep a room full of nothing but Portkeys, and nearly half of them lead to Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Game On [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Wrong (Right?) One

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus Prompt:** Auror Harry Potter is assigned to a new case to help clean out a hoarder's house of magical items. While attempting to catalogue one of the rooms, he soon discovers that every item is in fact a Portkey. And while they all inevitably take him to different places, Draco Malfoy seems to never be too far from the destinations.

“So,” Harry said as they placed down the casefile in front of him. “What’s the job today? Take out a cult full of dark wizards looking to bring Riddle back? Stop some serial killer out on the loose that I somehow or another crossed sometime in my life? Save a kid’s kneazle from a tree?” Without waiting for an answer from the Deputy Auror, Harry opened up the casefile, read the first two lines, and set it down. He frowned up at him. “Clean out the Parkinson manor of magic items? You mean like Pansy Parkinson?”

“The same one,” Ron said with a nod. “Apparently a few Ministry officials have turned their noses to the Parkinsons because of when she was young, so she wants to clear her name by having a couple Aurors come through, have a look through the whole place and clear her of any suspicions.”

“That itself is suspicious,” Harry pointed out, looking through it all. “Who would be my partner on this case?”

“I would probably have you take Anders with you. And you know that anything you get a good whiff of, you send it straight to the Cursebreakers. I already sent word ahead to expect a lot from you for the next few days.”

Harry balked at his best mate’s words. “ _ Few days? _ How long do you expect this all to take?”

Ron laughed, shaking his head. “Mate, you were at the Malfoy Manor. That’s about average for all them rich snooty names in the Wizarding World. They’re all old money, with old, big houses, and old, magical heirlooms.”

Holding his head — and rubbing at his temples to stave off what was already starting to be a headache — Harry sighed. “Alright. Have we got an estimate on how much we expect there to be?”

“Not a good number, no,” Ron said, picking up the file and looking through it. “But Parkinson described her own family as ‘a pack of abominable hoarders,’ so, you know. Sounds like fun, right?”

“Ron, there are some days I really hate you,” Harry promised his once-best mate. Ron could only snicker at him.

“Yeah, I know. The two of you better hurry on with it, then. We’ve got more important things for you to be doing than spring cleaning.”

✶✶✶

It didn’t take long for Harry and Anders to get to the site. He liked to think he was polite enough to the girl who tried to sell him out to the Dark Lord when they were seventeen. “Parkinson,” he said after she opened the door to them. “Heard you called around for us.”

She rolled her eyes as though she found him entirely insufferable. “They  _ would _ send you, Potter, wouldn’t they? Well, you’d better come in. There’s quite a lot to go through.” She opened up the door further for the two of them to come in. “Don’t worry, I’ll be keeping the two of you very busy. Daddy was always  _ terrible _ himself about hoarding, would say ‘you never know when you might need it.’ Got it from his mum.”

Oh, great. Generational hoarders. “Just point us in the right direction and we’ll get started.”

“Okay.” She sized the two of them up. “Do you plan on working together, then, or splitting up?”

Anders shrugged, looking to Harry. “We’ll probably get done faster if we split up.”

“You’re right,” Harry nodded. “It sounds like we’re splitting up, Parkinson.”

“Very well. Anders, you can start in the sitting room, checking portraits and mantle pieces, Potter, you can start in just the next room.”

Harry rose a brow, but didn’t say anything. There were plenty of pieces on the fireplace and coffee tables of the sitting room that seemed as though they could have contained magic. So far, the place didn’t  _ seem _ to be a hoarder’s nest. She led him into just the next room over and opened the door.

He was, honestly and completely, shocked by what he found. The room was clean and neat, and there were shelves filling three of the four walls of the room, a constellation above each shelf separating everything off into categories. What the constellations meant, Harry wasn’t able to decipher. Looking to her, he shook his head, gesturing around. “What’s all this?”

And then, finally, she  _ smirked. _ “I think I’ll let you figure that one out for yourself, Potter. You’ll have much more fun with it that way, and I would hate for you to be bored.”

“Right.” There were some days that Harry really loathed Slytherins with every inch of his being. Today was just one such day. ‘I would hate for you to be bored.’ What was that even supposed to mean?

“I was just about to make tea, shall I put on a kettle for three, then?”

Harry snorted. “That depends, are you gonna dose me up with a potion?”

In response, she gave him an  _ obviously _ fake laugh, waving him off. “You  _ are _ a little cute, aren’t you? You keep yourself busy. I have company coming over soon to entertain.”

Just thinking about Pansy Parkinson ‘entertaining’ any sort of company made Harry shudder at the thought. Damn Slytherins.

She left the room, leaving Harry alone, and he gave a cautious sniff. Definitely magic. Every item was probably saturated in it, but none of it smelled dark, at least.

Figuring that he may as well just get on with it, Harry stepped closer to the wall on his left. He may as well just make his way slowly around the room. Looking behind him, Pansy was already gone. Figured.

Strange, though, that she would have such a strange collection. If it were Harry, he would see no reason for any of these items to be in the same room as each other.

One seemed to be a used sock, then there was an immaculate comb next to it, an ink pot… It just didn’t make sense to Harry. Maybe that was just how pureblooded girls were, he reasoned to himself.

The first item on the top shelf of the wall to his left was… A makeup brush. He was pretty sure, at least? With a frown, Harry reached his hand up to pick up the brush-

Before he entirely knew what was happening, he was being transported somewhere.  _ Portkey, _ a part of his mind whispered, causing him to curse internally.  _ Parkinson. _ She had specifically set Harry on that room, too!

When he landed, Harry took a deep breath, looking around. His danger senses weren’t tingling, at least. He was… in a bedroom? Looking around, he frowned. He didn’t recognize wherever the hell he was, that much he was sure about. There was a big four-poster bed like Hogwarts, except this one looked bigger, and was decorated with dark emerald green covers. Everything in the room looked way too fancy for Harry to  _ look _ at, so much as touch. It was weird. Maybe he was just port’ed to another part of the house?

A door on the side of the room began to jiggle as the knob turned. The door was pushed open and, much to Harry’s surprise, in walked  _ Draco Malfoy. _ Not just Draco Malfoy, either. A naked Draco Malfoy, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and one barely around his neck as he shook his head, his hair spraying small droplets of water as the steam escaped what Harry could only assume was the bathroom that he had just stepped out of.

Malfoy was only humming softly, drying his hair with one hand and opening the door with the other before he stopped at seeing Harry standing there. The two of them stood there, and Harry was certain that to the outside perspective, they both resembled a pair of owls, the way they stared at each other.

It was Malfoy that seemed to gather himself first, turning a bright red all the way from his ears down to his chest. “ _ What are you doing in my bedroom?! _ ”

Harry wasn’t entirely certain how he was supposed to explain himself. “I-”

“ **_Out!_ ** ” Deciding it best to just not argue, Harry quickly waved his wand, Apparating out and back to the front door of Parkinson Manor.

The door was already open for him, and Pansy was standing there with a smirk on her face. “So. Which one was it, then?”

“Why the  _ hell _ do you have a Portkey going straight to Malfoy’s bedroom?!”

Her eyebrows rose, and instead of looking embarrassed, she only started to  _ laugh. _ “You would pick that one first, wouldn’t you? I have them in case of emergencies.” Oh, yeah, sure, definitely, that was it. ‘In case of emergenc-’

Wait… “‘ _ Them?’ _ ”

“Well sure,” she said, waving him off and leading the way back to the Portkey room. “One for each of them, leading to anywhere that may be necessary. When everything was going on in the war, you never knew when you might need a quick getaway. Or a one-stop safehouse. I volunteered my own home, and all I needed was a way to bring with me those that I cared about. Of course, if I only had one general Portkey, that just wouldn’t do. I suppose you’ll have to go through each one, I forget where it is each individual Portkey goes.”

Harry took a deep breath. Treat her like a key witness, Potter, she was- “Parkinson,  _ you bitch-! _ ”

“Temper temper,” she purred, looking him up and down. “I suppose I could understand what he sees in you.”

And like that, it was like Harry’s rage was doused in ice cold water. “What- What  _ he- _ ”

Pansy only waved at him. “Not important right now, darling. You have a job to do. I’ll just leave the front door open, shall I?”

He finally huffed, grabbing up his parchment and beginning to take notes.. “Doesn’t sound very safe.”

“Well, I have two big strong Aurors here to protect me, don’t I?” She smirked at him, and Harry was standing back in front of the door to the Portkey room again.

With a sigh, he walked inside the room again. “They’re all Portkeys, aren’t they?”

She hummed in the affirmative, “Every one. Intimidated, are you?”

Harry couldn’t hold back his scoff at the words even if he tried. “Yeah, right. What do the stars mean at the top?” He knew they were constellations, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember a single bit of his Astronomy class. Damn. They probably meant  _ something. _

He looked back at her, and she seemed to be smiling at the plaques before grinning at him. “I’ll let you figure that one out for yourself, hm? Just be careful, would you? I’ll have to re-enchant all of those, so just put them back where you found them.” Remembering how he had dropped the last one in Malfoy’s bedroom, Harry internally winced.

“Right.”

Pansy sighed at him, like she read his mind or something, but he didn’t feel the telltale pain of Legilimency. “I’ll have to have Draco return it then once he’s recovered from your intrusion.” The sound of the Floo in her main room sounded and Harry turned.

“ _ Pancella Gertrude Parkinson! _ ”

“Ah, that would be him, then. You get to work then, Potter, you have quite a lot of it to do.”

As she swept out of the room, he looked back to the walls lined with portkeys and grimaced. This, he was certain, was going to be a horror show. Hopefully, Pansy was smart enough to let her friends know that Harry might be popping up around them a bit while he went through these. Looking at the wall that Harry assumed as Draco’s, he quickly turned away. Those could wait at least a little longer. Maybe wait for Draco to be at work, or something.

It didn’t take long for Harry to go through a few more portkeys. He eventually figured out that the middle wall seemed to be the ‘Blaise Zabini’ wall, having been transported to a Slytherin dorm — they only had  _ two _ beds to a dorm! — what seemed to be a sitting room, and his bedroom, where he ran into Blaise Zabini. Amazingly, he wasn’t doing anything inappropriate or even suspicious. He was laying in his bed, reading a book that could rival Hermione’s own ‘light reading.’

The sight had made him draw more comparisons between himself and Draco than he was terribly comfortable with, right down to the studious Ravenclaw-like friend, as well as the ready-for-anything, loyal Hufflepuff-like friend.

The right wall had been Theodore Nott, which had mildly surprised Harry. He supposed he had thought that maybe it would be Crabbe and Goyle, but then he acknowledged that didn’t logically make sense, seeing as Crabbe and Goyle, in their childhood days, had seemed much more like ‘hired muscle’ than friends. He had been transported to what seemed to be Nott’s childhood room (he hadn’t been there), his dining room, oddly enough where Harry had run into him, and his place of work, which had amazingly been a regular muggle office.

Harry didn’t want to be stuck on this for days though. Finally, he turned to Draco’s wall. He supposed he ought to go through a few more on that one. To keep it even, at the least.

With a sigh, he picked up what was the next one on the shelf. If the first one led to his bedroom from when he was a kid, this one couldn’t be much worse. Maybe his sitting room? Something like that. Harry picked up a… daffodil?

Getting dragged along, he landed in a room much smaller than he had expected. It had a desk in it, and a couple shelves filled with books. There were also a few small picture frames, with… With Draco and his mum. His mum’s study? Looking around, Harry took a deep breath. It seemed like this time, he really was alone.

There was a question. Draco definitely would have had wards up around the Manor. So how the hell was Harry able to get through? Maybe because the Portkey itself was keyed into the wards? That seemed like something Hermione might know a bit more about.

Taking a step closer, it looked like the pictures were moving, but he supposed they weren’t portraits, because the younger Draco and Narcissa in the pictures didn’t try to talk to him. They just kept looking at each other, laughing together, then looking back out of the picture. Harry had never really considered Draco to be a momma’s boy, or anything. Or… or even a kid, he supposed. It was… pretty sweet, actually.

Still holding onto the Portkey, Harry turned on his heel and Apparated back over to the Parkinson Manor. As with the previous times, Pansy didn’t greet him. Too busy doing… whatever it was she was doing. Harry thought that it was in his own best interests to not go snooping around too much, putting his nose where it didn’t belong. Unlike what some liked to believe, he did have a threshold, and right now, he was nearing it.

Walking back to find Anders, he waved at him. “What have you found, so far?”

Anders snorted. “A whole lot of different shallow things. Mirrors that tell you how great you look. A couple portraits that wanted to fawn over me. A few of those heirlooms up on the mantle I think had curses when they were first brought into the family, but it’s been so long, those curses have all dried up, now they’re regular ordinary knick knacks.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Harry sighed. “She set me on a Portkey room. Everything in there is amazingly organized, but she didn’t  _ tell _ me it was a Portkey room until I picked up some… makeup type brush and got dragged into Malfoy’s  _ bedroom. _ ”

He watched Anders’ eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. “Malfoy? I always wondered if those two were a thing.”

Harry was quick to wave him off. “Not like that. She has a million Portkeys for her three closest friends. Let’s break, and I’ll tell you more about it?”

“Sure. We can Apparate over for a quick coffee.”

✶✶✶

After a quick coffee, Harry had to get back to his work going through each of the Portkeys, much to his own chagrin. Knowing that he couldn’t keep avoiding it, he picked up another Portkey and was soon dropped onto a carpeted floor.

Hearing a chuckle, he spun and turned to see Draco sitting at a desk, resting his chin on his fist as he looked Pansy over. “You must be having a fantastic day.”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry griped. “Fantastic. How many Portkeys does she even have?”

“Enough.”

Taking a moment before Apparating away, Harry looked at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be Cursebreaking?”

Draco glanced back up at him through his lashes, taking Harry’s breath away. Shit, he really was in deep, wasn’t he? “I’m writing up a report on my last artifact now.”

Somehow, it made sense. “I didn’t know that Cursebreakers write reports.”

He watched Draco roll his eyes, but he seemed… almost fondly amused? Apparently he had calmed down from earlier that morning, at least. “I work in the Ministry, Potter, everyone writes reports.”

“Right,” Harry said with a nod. “I should probably get back.” And yet… He thought he ought to stay a few minutes more. “Sorry. About this morning.”

Draco held a hand out as though to stop him. “Pansy explained everything. She had forewarned us to expect an Auror or two to be popping up around our frequent locations fairly shortly. I just hadn’t expected you so soon.”

“Oh.” Right. Right, that made sense. “Hey, does the Manor have wards?”

“Yes, it does,” Draco answered with a raised eyebrow, obviously trying to figure out where he was going with this.

“So then… Are the Portkeys keyed into the wards or something? Because I thought about it, and I didn’t think I’d be able to get through them.”

He watched as Draco stopped writing, and looked back up at Harry. “Oh. Pansy told us she was going to specifically request Boy Wonder so I keyed the wards into you.”

“Oh.” He supposed that made sense, but… Something was off about Draco’s answer. Something Harry couldn’t put a name to if he tried.

“You know,” Draco said casually, like anything he did could ever be casual. “I believe I know where Pansy keeps the list of her Portkeys organizations.”

Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at that. “Seriously?”

Thinking it over, Draco nodded. “Yes. Yes, I think I have a fairly good idea of where it is.”

“Wait a minute.” This was way too easy. There was always a catch with Draco Malfoy. “What’s the catch.”

Draco smirked at him. “You have lunch soon, I assume. You and I have lunch together.”

He… couldn’t be serious. Was he seriously asking Harry to have lunch with him after Harry had practically walked in on him naked that very same morning? Maybe Pansy had cast an Obliviate on him… That would make sense. “You,” Harry said, wanting to be absolutely sure that he was following along the same lines as Draco. “Want to have lunch. With me. Together. At the same time.”

“Yes, I do believe that is what I said.”

Watching him carefully, Harry slowly nodded. “Alright. Yeah. We’ll have lunch. As it is, I should… probably get back to it.”

“I assume you won’t be popping up nearly quite so much?”

“Probably not,” Harry agreed. “But that’s probably for the better. You probably already know that I didn’t mean to-”

Draco held up a hand. “Trust me, I know. You looked just as surprised to see me as I did you. I don’t blame you, I only blame Pansy for being a meddling-” He took a deep breath, and Harry could see that he was trying to hold back any spitting, biting words that wanted to climb their way out of his throat. “No harm done.”

Huh. Draco was… surprisingly calm about the whole thing. “Yeah,” Harry said with a nod. “Definitely. I’ll meet you here then at lunch,” he said, trying to grapple control of the situation.”

“It seems you will. Adieu.”

Right. Whatever that was. Walking back to one of the Apparition points, Harry entered back into the Parkinson Manor. “What room is next?”

Pansy rose an eyebrow at him. “You’re finished with the Portkeys.”

“I’m done going through that room. Where next, Parkinson?”

She looked him over, and Harry was reminded of a dangerous shark, or something similar when she smirked at him. “Fine, then. The other one is working on the dining room. You get to go through my parent’s room. Good luck.”

He felt like he was going to need it.

✶✶✶

Knocking on the door, Harry didn’t bother to wait for an acknowledgement before he was opening it, poking his head inside Draco’s office. “So. Lunch?”

Draco held up a finger, which cause Harry to roll his eyes. Of course the prat would delight in nothing more than making Harry wait on him while he finished up writing whatever report or other he was working on. Finally, he set his quill down and looked up to Harry. “Lunch. Come on, then. Let’s go, I have somewhere picked out.”

Of course he did.

Forced to do not much else besides follow Draco, he took his arm at the Apparition point when he offered it, Harry getting side-alonged to a restaurant he didn’t recognize. Probably something extremely expensive and swanky. Though he didn’t understand why Draco was taking  _ him _ somewhere this nice.

Draco just told the host his name, and the man led the two of them to a seat. That kind of place, then. “Wine?”

“Oh, uh, sure. Glass of white.”

“Of course.” Draco sighed, rolling his eyes and spouting off… some specific kind of wine or other for the waiter to get them. “So Pansy’s been having you go through her family’s heirlooms.”

“Yep. No wizard hunting or kitten saving for me, I’m afraid.”

“And the very first ‘artifact’ you choose is the one that leads right to my bedroom.” Harry flushed at the memory of that morning. Draco accepted his glass of wine gratefully, waving the waiter off. “We need a moment to order.”

Once the waiter left, Harry frowned at him. “It wasn’t like I specifically picked that one. It just- It happened to be the first one-!”

“Quiet, in a place like this. Wouldn’t want to disturb the other diners.” Right. Of course, they wouldn’t want to do that. “Some might say something about the subconscious, or perhaps about destiny.”

“Are you part of that ‘some?’”

Draco watched him, swishing his wine with what looked like a lazy smirk. “Don’t think I didn’t catch your wandering eyes, this morning.”

Wandering- “You were in nothing but a  _ towel. _ I did my best to keep my eyes-”

“Wouldn’t it be so much more fun to do your worst, though?”

Now Harry was totally and completely confused. Draco could not be suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. It was Draco Malfoy. He… He  _ definitely _ did not make dirty talk in a nice fancy restaurant, and  _ especially _ not directed at Harry. Intelligently, Harry stared at him and uttered, “What?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Please. You can’t really be that stupid, you do have some of the best statistics on the force.”

It was all Harry could do to stare at Draco. “You can’t be serious. Are you trying to extort me-?”

“No, you idiot, I’m  _ flirting _ with you.” He was. Draco Malfoy was flirting with him in all seriousness.

“Why here? Why  _ now? _ ”

Harry watched as Draco shrugged at him. “I will admit I’ve had feelings for quite some time, but it was only during this morning that I had the thought that you returned them. And based on your reaction to seeing me in such a state… I suppose you could say I made a leap of faith.”

Sitting back, he thought it over. Draco had always been so  _ professional _ whenever they came across each other, or when their jobs ended up with their paths colliding. Now he was saying that he’s wanted Harry for who knows how long. He was saying he felt the same way, and that he knew Harry felt that way, too. Finally, Harry sighed. “What did it? What tipped you off?”

Draco threw him that lazy smirk. “Besides the way you blushed? Maybe you should take to wearing robes more often, they’re much less…  _ revealing _ with your reactions.”

A boner. Draco had seen him get a boner at seeing him almost naked, because of course he did. “So you asked me out to lunch…”

“To clear the air, in a way of sorts. Don’t get me wrong, I do know exactly where Pansy keeps her prized documents, and the list of her emergency escapes will no doubt be exactly there.”

Nodding along, Harry came up with a plan. “Alright. Here’s what’s going to happen, then. You tell me where the list is, I get that and submit it in my report along with all my other notes, then you come to mine for dinner tonight.”

Now Draco was grinning at him, leaning across the table. “Would that include dessert?”

“We’ll see how dinner goes, first.”


End file.
